You're Beautiful
by remioromen1344
Summary: Alfred is an intern at Ivan's office. Older Ivan, 21 year old Alfred. non-nation AU. Shounen-ai, no yaoi. Ukraine as secretary, Belarus as rival intern
1. Chapter 1

Alfred turned away from his lolcats sign "It r true, I know because of my learnings" and smiled at the computer screen in front of him. It was another pleasant day at his awesome internship under the supervision of his equally awesome boss, Ivan. It had taken a while (almost a year) to get used to the guy's strange tendencies and mannerisms, but once Alfred had, he had adored Ivan.

They had a rocky start when Alfred's loud, brash, (and not to mention tactless) personality clashed with Ivan's shy, polite, and more reserved one… But that was all different now. They were friends, Alfred supposed. They would go out drinking sometimes, work late together, and eat lunch or go out to dinner together. Alfred didn't really think about the potential inappropriateness of it, what with a twenty one year-old intern drinking and supping with his thirty nine year-old boss. But that was Alfred, blissfully ignorant to the fullest extent. It's not that he was stupid, though¾oh no. He just didn't care for cynicism and negativity, so he pretended not to notice unless it was completely unavoidable.

He continued typing the article Kathy had given him earlier, occasionally "hmm-ing" and "well, let's see"-ing to himself. He admittedly had trouble keeping his word count low enough. He backspaced, rubbing his temples in an attempt to induce lesser-word concentration.

"Mr. Jones. Hard at work as always, I see. Keeping it thunder, I presume?" Dr. Braginski hovered over his shoulder, admiring his work. "Uh, yeah, sure," Alfred answered, still not really sure what that meant, but loving his subtle Russian accent nonetheless. "So, uh, Al. Err…" Ivan looked around nervously. Then, quietly, he whispered, "Is Natalie here y-" "DR. BRAGINSKI! There you are! I have that article you wanted. I know you said I didn't need to finish it until tomorrow, but I just thought it wouldn't hurt to, you know, turn it in early. So here it is!"

Natalie batted her lashes at Ivan, holding out the paper while using her arms to squeeze her breasts together. Ivan made a sour face, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Why thank you, Natalie. That was very proactive of you, yes? Go see Kathy for your next assignment." "Thank you, Dr. Braginski. I'll be sure to do that. Have you decided whether or not to come to church with my family and me tonight?" Ivan tried his hardest not to frown, and began to open his mouth to respond.

"Oh, sorry _Miss Arlove, _but Dr. Braginski and I have to work late tonight, don't we? Terribly sorry, Natalie. Perhaps another time?" Alfred cut in with a hint of smugness at his arch-nemesis. Natalie narrowed her eyes at him, clearly irritated. "Right. Perhaps another time." She nodded her head at Ivan, batting her lashes again. She turned to Alfred and frowned. _"Don't think you've won yet, _Jones. _We both know he likes me better." _Natalie hissed at him. He snickered.

After she stomped off to Kathy's office, Ivan turned to Alfred, his face full of obvious relief. "Oh, thank you. Graciously." Alfred nodded and asked, "We still on for dinner at the Mexican restaurant and drinks?" Ivan smiled and replied, "Oh yes, most definitely. My treat. I will come find you in an hour." The taller man gave his intern a smart pat to the back, knocking Alfred's glasses forward off his nose.

After a large dinner and a few rounds of drinks, Alfred and Ivan prepared to part ways, both unpleasantly full and Alfred more than a little tipsy. Ivan dropped him off at his school apartment, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder before he could leave.

"By the way, Al. I could not help but to notice that you have seemed a little distracted lately. Should you need a friend, I am more than happy to be there for you. Here is the address to my apartment and cellular phone number in case you need me, yes?" He smiled, concern showing through. The shorter blonde smiled back, taking the paper and clapping Ivan's back. "I'll be fine, old man. But thanks a ton, pal. I'll keep you in mind if I ever feel like talking about my feelings." He laughed and stuck out his tongue, continuing to reassure Ivan as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Alfred showed up at work even darker under the eyes and looking worse than before. Ivan was concerned, but Natalie made it her personal mission to interfere any time that he tried to talk to Alfred. He thought his heart would burst.

Kathy apologized humbly and profusely after Dr. Braginski's harsh scolding of her inability to keep the she-devil intern at bay. He massaged his temples, groaning. The day was almost over, he was almost free. Finally, thirty minutes later, he was able to send the beast home, watching with glee as that infernal blue dress swished off into the distance.

He was finally able to approach Alfred, inviting him out for drinks. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse that offer. I'm really sorry, Vanya. I just can't make it tonight." Alfred tried to ignore the blatant disappointment written all over his boss' face, despite the use of his pet name. Ivan began to protest, but Alfred stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder, waving his hand as he walked off. "I'm sorry, I just can't! Maybe another day."

Ivan began to fret, thinking he had somehow offended his young ward. _'Perhaps I have been too forward, yes? Perhaps I have overstepped my boundaries as his boss.'_ He was still so nervous when he got home, he couldn't even eat his meal. _'I really hope that boy is okay. But I cannot help but wonder if it is normal for me to feel such feelings as these for this young man?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered without thinking. "Hello?" "Hi, Ivan? It's Al. I'm at home. Can you come over?" Ivan noticed the tremor in his voice and dropped the phone after a curt "I'll be right there" and ran to his car.

Ivan arrived at Alfred's home very shortly afterwards, breathless and knocking almost brutishly on his door. He heard a small dog barking so ferociously, it would have been comical in another situation. The door opened a small crack, showing only part of Alfred's tear-stained face. He opened the door all the way upon seeing it was Dr. Braginski, pushing the ferocious barking dog out of the way with his slippered foot. He sniffled, shushing the dog.

"Don't mind Tony, he's a real Napoleon if you know what I mean." He sniffled again and muttered something about 'damn Yorkies.' He plopped down on the sofa, holding back sobs. Ivan rushed to his side, sitting down next to him and leaning in. "What is the matter, Al? What has happened?" His fear-stricken state increased the thickness of his accent. Alfred buried his face in his hands, sobbing all over again.

"It's Tae Kyung!" Ivan became selfishly concerned, thinking perhaps Alfred was already involved with somebody, but mentally slapped himself and reminded himself why he was there. "Yes, what about this 'Tae Kyung?'"

"Tae Kyung's mom has said the most horrible shit to him! It's not enough she hasn't fucking been there for him, but she has to say these horrible fucking things to him!" He choked on a sob, continuing, "Oh!~ But Go Mi Nyu heard the whole damned thing! And -"

Ivan blinked. _'What is he talking about? I have never heard of these people before. Are they friends of his, perhaps? People he knows? But they have such strange names. And what is with this sudden use of language?' _After he snapped out of his thoughts, he was immediately drawn back. _'And what is he saying? I cannot even understand him anymore.' _

Ivan looked around the room for something to help him figure out what was going on. Pictures, letters, anything at all. His eyes settled on the opened DVD case for what appeared to be an Asian television show. He narrowed his eyes. _'This man, he cannot be serious. Is this what all of this fuss has been about the past week?' _While he was still deciding how to handle the situation, the older man heard a song he was familiar with from watching his idol Plushenko skate¾ Tom Jones' "Sexbomb." Ivan could not help but laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation. Alfred stopped rambling and stared at him. "W-what?"

He continued to laugh and drew Alfred into a bear hug. "Oh, this is such good news! It is simply a show from the television that has upset you. You had me so full of worry I did not know what to do with myself!" Ivan laughed some more, picking Alfred up and twirling him around.

Alfred began to sputter, the crying coming to a stop. "I-Ivan? What are you doing? Put me down!" He blushed, looking down. Ivan wiped his own tears of mirth before wiping Alfred's with his scarf. Alfred looked shocked. "You thought something was really wrong? Oh my god, dude! I'm so sorry! I guess I didn't even think about how this must seem to you. I guess the dark circles under my eyes from staying up so late could easily be mistaken, as well as having me call you crying." Alfred slapped his forehead. "Aw, dude. Wicked sorry, man."

"So.. Wait.. You were really that concerned about…? I mean, well, you cared enough to…?" Before he could think about it, he blurted out, "So does that mean you like me?" Alfred immediately clapped his hands to his mouth and blushed furiously. Ivan stood perfectly still and simply blinked confusedly, his three inches on the younger man suddenly seeming tremendous. Unsure how to respond, he opened and closed his mouth. "Well, err.. Yes, I suppose it does, Alfred. Does that bother you?"

Alfred tackled him to the floor in a very emphatic embrace. "Hell no! I mean, nah, it doesn't." He smiled down at Ivan before standing up, offering him his hand. He walked over to the couch, patting the cushion next to his. Tony came running up only to be inconspicuously shoved off.

Ivan smiled the biggest he had since he and Alfred first became friends. He plopped down beside Alfred, who had already turned on something called "Adventure Time" on the television. _'Americans and their cartoons,' _Ivan shook his head. He let his arm rest behind Alfred's back, slowly pulling him closer. By the time the oblivious Jones had turned his head to make a comment about the show, he was only inches away from Ivan's face. "Ivan?" he asked softly. "I told you to call me Vanya, yes?" He let his hand slide across Alfred's cheek, pulling his face in for the softest of kisses.

When it was over, Alfred beamed at Ivan. "So you'll stay here with me tonight, right? My bed's even large enough for you to sleep in too, big guy. So whaddya say?"

Ivan's heart melted. "I say 'yes,' Alfred." _'I will always stay with you, _dorogoy._'_ He pressed a tender kiss to Alfred's temple, pulling him into another tight embrace.

A/N: I wrote this for my good old pal Ai_08. Look her up, she's great. :D Thanks for the read, buddies!


End file.
